


What Am I Doing Here?!

by DropoutAngel



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Pervert, Reverse Harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropoutAngel/pseuds/DropoutAngel
Summary: What am I doing here? What did I do to deserve this? I just went to sleep on my couch, and I wake up to see a man cooing at me as if I was a baby. What? Now, Hisui from Fairy Tail is my cousin! Reverse Harem x OCNote: I don't own anything.





	1. Chapter 1

I sighed. It was so boring.  
Why did I have to go to school again?  
…because, it’s necessary. At least, that’s what mom says.   
Question: When is Algebra or History, ever gonna be of any use in life?  
I’ve never come upon a situation where we need Algebra. History as well – like, man, we DON’T need to know the past!  
Why can’t they teach people about anime? Anime is much more interesting than Algebra or History.   
I looked at the clock, silently willing it to turn four already.  
After an hour of waiting, the clock turned four and the bell rang, signalling school was over.  
I practically raced out of class, snatching my bag from my seat and running to the bus.  
“Hey – girl – watch out!”  
I looked in the right side to see…  
…there was a ball whizzing through the air…  
…and it was coming in my direction.  
I ducked down, and the ball hit…oh, shit.   
It hit…the principal. The principal…passed out. Everyone stared, before snickering, cackling, guffawing, and laughing.  
I panicked before running away from the spot and entered the bus, cowering under my hair the whole time.  
…  
When I reached home, I flung my bag on the living room floor and laid down on the couch in peace. I felt myself doze off.  
…  
When I woke up, I looked into the eyes of…a blue eyed man. Who was animated.  
Why the hell does he look animated?! I tried to speak…but rubbish came out of my mouth…baby-talk rubbish.  
“Awww…Akise is trying to speak~!” he cooed affectionately, pulling my cheeks slightly.  
I pouted slightly and tried to swat away his hands…I wasn’t a baby, okay?! Please get that right, ya asshole! And why the fuck was he calling me Akise? That’s not my name! And why is everything animated?  
Then he stuffed a pacifier in my mouth, placed me on a soft surface and left.  
A. Fucking. Pacifier.   
A goddamn pacifier.  
I am not a baby, nor was I crying. Or screaming. Or yelling. Or shrieking. Or shouting.  
Then I got up, looked down, and gaped.   
My legs were short and stubby. My hands were small…my fingernails…toe nails…oh my freaking God. They were so…tiny.   
And…where am I? Why is everything animated? What the hell is this?  
…  
I figured it out. I am in the world of Fairy Tail – is this a dream? This only happens in fanfiction. And…I have been reincarnated. How? I wasn’t dead! I just went to sleep!   
How I figured it out?   
Well…  
After I found out I was a baby, the blue-eyed man came back and put me to sleep. Sleep.   
I felt super restless. I don’t need to sleep, dammit, I’m not a baby!  
When I woke up, I was force-fed a bottle of milk (I. Need. Coffee.) and toys were given to me. I don’t need toys. I am a teen. Not a baby.  
Then, seeing I was growing restless, the blue-eyed man came back…with a green haired girl that looked like Princess Hisui from Fairy Tail. I heard the words ‘babysit’ and ‘restless’ so I figured that this Princess Hisui look-a-like was gonna babysit me because I was restless.  
Hisui look-a-like looked like she was…seven. She’s seven, and she’s set to babysit me. She’s seven.   
Then blue-eyed man left me with her. Hisui look-a-like had looked at me shyly. “Um…baby…please don’t cry and make a tantrum.”  
‘Kay…not that I’d wanted to or anything. I was a teenager. And teenagers don’t cry and whimper like babies. I nodded slightly, unable to form words because 1. Pacifier and 2. I was a baby. Without teeth.  
She smiled at me. “Y-You can understand me?”  
I nodded.  
“That’s cool! U-Um…do you want to do something?”  
I motioned to my pacifier.   
“Oh…you want to remove that…paci-paci-whatever-it’s-called from your mouth?”  
I nodded. She removed it and smiled at me. “Happy?”  
I smiled at her.   
“Thank God. My name is Hisui E. Fiore.”  
Wait…what? At that moment, I looked at her. I just stared at her while panicking on the inside. Then…I burst into tears.  
Hey, it’s a baby reaction – I couldn’t help it. I was shocked and scared.  
And so, that was when I figured out I was in Fairy Tail.


	2. Chapter 2

When I said my first word, everyone gasped in shock. It was actually quite funny, indeed. Also, a bit alarming and dangerous as well.  
Well, you see, Hisui had gone to a Duke’s party. The blue-eyed man, whose name was Atsushi, had also gone. He was actually my father (it wasn’t that hard to guess). My mom…well, I never saw her.  
Like, from the time I found myself here, I’d never even seen her. I assumed she’s dead. Not that I felt anything, though, because I haven’t even seen her. Or met her.  
Anyways, back to the topic. So, Atsushi left me a babysitter. This babysitter…was very angry. She kept ranting about her boyfriend cheating on her for another woman who was referred to as ‘bitch’, ‘slut’ or ‘whore’.   
In my opinion, she shouldn’t have been using these words in front of a baby. She also called her boyfriend as ‘asshole’, ‘motherfucker’ and ‘son of a bitch’.   
Then…I peed. Yeah, peed. Laugh all you want, you’ll know when you’re reincarnated, that you can’t hold it in when you’re a baby. Uh-huh. That’s what happened.  
And, so, this lady got quite angry.  
“You fucking brat! How dare you pee!! You’re a fucking disgrace, you bitch!”   
And…at that time, Atsushi came in. I acted quite scared, obviously…it would look suspicious if I didn’t and probably, Atsushi would fire her (bingo!).  
“Chieko-san! Why are you using such words in front of my poor, innocent, little, child!” Atsushi started picked me up in his arms and glared at ‘Chieko’.  
“A-A-Atsushi-sama?!” she squealed, bowing as if her life depended on it. “I’m so sorry, Atsushi-sama!”  
“Sorry won’t cut it!” Atsushi hissed angrily. “Do the dishes and clean the whole mansion for the rest of your life!”  
Oh, no…I wanted her fired!! Fuck – hey…wait…I can…I can try to talk – I can say something that will make Atsushi fire her…Hm…what do I say? What do I say…hurry up! She’s about to go! Fu – yes! Got it!  
“Fuck you,” I spat out in a baby voice.   
They froze. Atsushi looked at me, and looked back at Chieko. Chieko glared at me, pissed. I looked at Atsushi and Chieko innocently. “Fuck you.”  
Atsushi gaped. Chieko growled. I stared innocently at both of them and repeated my sentence. “Fuck you.”  
Atsushi turned around and death glared at Chieko. Chieko squealed. “I’m sorry, At - !”  
“Chieko Yamamoto,” Atsushi boomed. “YOU’RE…FIRED!!!!” BINGO!!! Oh, my God, yes!!!!!!!! I’ve been waiting for this!  
Chieko shrieked. “EXCUSE ME???”  
“YOU HEARD ME, YOU’RE FIRED!!!”  
“B-B-BUT ATSUSHI-SAMA!!!”  
“You’re fired. Please, leave.”  
I decided to try the method again…for the shits and giggles. “Fuck you.” Then I started giggling. Laughing. Cackling.  
Atsushi looked at me in shock and anime tears streamed down his face. “My baby has learnt bad language~! NO~!!!! IT CAN’T BE!!! NOOOO!!!”  
I simply stared at him and giggled again. “Fuck you.”  
“NOOOOO!!!”  
…  
When I turned five, I went to my first party. It was a celebration party for a Duchess who had just gotten married two weeks ago. Obviously, an eleven year old Hisui went with me.  
She was in charge of me.   
My short and choppy blonde hair had pretty clips in it, and I was wearing a baby blue sleeveless dress which had a black sash. I had white flats with black bows on my feet, and I was…content with my appearance. I mean, I looked pretty cute.   
Once Hisui and I entered the room along with my dad and her parents, the room turned silent immediately.  
“They look…so beautiful,” I heard a lady comment.  
“The children look like…fairies,” a man gasped.  
“Mommy, mommy, those people over there look like people from fairy tales!” a young child piped up. His mother shushed him and said, “Those people are royalty, son.”  
I looked around the room and immediately felt overwhelmed. There were so many people…I felt nervous. Like I didn’t belong. There were so many people so much more beautiful than me.  
Then, I spotted her. Layla Heartfilia. With Jude Heartfilia.  
My eyes widened. Layla…was pregnant, and Jude was smiling. I’m guessing she was pregnant with Lucy. So…I’m older than Lucy, huh…and it looks fucking weird with Jude smiling.   
Atsushi snickered lightly into the palm of his hand and smirked. “Akise-chan, are you wondering who they are?”  
I snapped out of my daze and looked at Atsushi. “Yeah, daddy…they look so happy…it’s almost like a fairy tale.”  
“They are Layla and Jude Heartfilia.”  
“Oh~!”  
I simply looked around after that. I stayed quiet, watching Hisui interact with more eleven year olds.  
“Hello, Akise-chan. You look very cute tonight.”  
I turned around and saw Layla smiling at me. I flushed. “T-Thank you, Heartfilia-san. Y-You look very pretty.”  
“Thank you, Akise-chan.”  
Then I noticed keys dangling out of her red sash. Were those…gate keys? I didn’t dare ask.  
“Akise-chan, would you like some pudding?” she asked.  
Yummy…pudding. I salivated at the thought of it. “Yeah.”  
She beckoned for a waiter, and asked him for chocolate pudding. He was back after two mminutes, holding a plate of pudding.   
“Thanks so much!” Layla and I chorused. He blushed slightly and walked away, stumbling.   
I took a bite of the pudding and looked at Layla. “Could we play a game?”  
She smiled. “Sure.”  
“I ask you twenty questions and you ask me twenty questions.”  
“Okay. I’ll go first: Favourite colour?”  
“White. What about yours?”  
“Blue. Favourite food?”  
“All sweets. Yours?”  
“Sushi.”  
Like this, we continued playing until twenty questions were done. By this time, Atsushi had come towards us. He smiled at Layla. “Hello, Layla-san. I suppose you’ve met my daughter?”  
Layla’s eyes narrowed. “Yes, yes…how is Hisui and her parents?”  
“They are fine. Goodbye.”  
There seemed to be tension between them…and it was fierce. Atsushi tugged me away and I waved at Layla slightly. Her expression immediately turned into a cheerful smile and she waved back at me.  
“Daddy, why was…it hard to breath there?” I asked softly.  
Atsushi’s eyes met mine, and he let out a fake smile. “What do you mean, Akise-chan?”  
I frowned. “Heartfilia-san and you were having a staring competition. The air felt dark, daddy. Why? Do you hate Heartfilia-san?”  
He froze, before looking at me indifferently. “Why, you must be dreaming. I do not hate Heartfilia-san. Please, Akise-chan…don’t think that.”  
There was some history between Atsushi and Layla…  
…and I was gonna find it out.


	3. Hinamori E. Fiore

For seven years, there was one thing I was trying to figure out – where was my mother? I tried to bring it up, but Atsushi simply ignored me when I asked. It was irritating. So, I decided to find out myself.   
I’d gotten the chance when Atsushi had gone to the council for some work and my new babysitter, Narumi, had gone off with her boyfriend. She’d left me in my room and shut the door – but she didn’t lock it. Hmph. She probably thought I had no common sense and that I was dumb. Stupid bitch. Also, Hisui and her parents had gone to another party (God, how many parties do rich peeps go to?).   
So, I’d opened the door slightly, and made my escape, my bare feet making little to no sound on the marble floor. I went to the royal gallery first. 

I looked around at the pictures. There were a lot of portraits of the previous rulers of Fiore. Hm…

Akito E. Fiore wedded to Aiko Matsumoto…Gabriel E. Fiore wedded to Kia Yukito…Serena E. Fiore wedded to Akio Yamato…Hinamori E. Fiore wedded to Atsushi Yukimura – ah, there! There they are!  
I observed the woman’s features. She had bluish grey eyes…I’d obviously inherited the shape of her eyes. She also had icy bluish green long hair. The colour was the same colour as Yukina from Yu Yu Hakusho’s hair. She had a rosy and healthy blush on her cheeks, and had a pink rose in her hand. She…looked quite pretty. 

“Hey, you, kid!” I whipped around to see a guard. “Did you need something?” I asked politely.

“This area is restricted for outsiders!” 

“But…I’m not an outsider. I’m Akise Yukimura.”

“WHAT?!” he sputtered. I nodded. “Yeah – I felt bored.”

“A-Akise-sama,” he bowed. “Please, do as you please.”

“Do you know where I can find more about Hinamori E. Fiore?”

“Yes, you can in the library. Would you like me to escort you?”

“No, I can do it myself.”

He bowed. “Excuse me, Akise-sama.” He left. I went out of the gallery and started walking to the library, making sure to hide myself and not make a noise. There was no one there in the library. Good for me. I started searching for the Kingdom History section.

Hm…romance…fantasy…adventure…politics…facts and knowledge…magic…games…Kingdom History, there it is! I rummaged through the shelves of books that were in Kingdom History.  
Then there came another section…inside Kingdom History. Royalty and their biographies and journals.

Hm…I must search for Hinamori E. Fiore and Atsushi Yukimura. I dug through the books, and found what I wanted…Hinamori E. Fiore: Her Friends. I quickly picked the book and brushed the dust off the book. Hm…this will do. I slipped the book under my nightgown and ran out of the library. I came to halt in front of my room, and barged in, shutting the door quickly. I flopped on my bed, and took the book out. I started reading.

Hinamori E. Fiore was born on the 21st of February… 

Boring. I skipped the whole paragraph, and went on to the next which was hopefully more interesting.

1-5 years old

Hato Akihiko  
Hinamori…she was my sister’s friend. I wasn’t that close to her, since I wasn’t put in charge of her – and I hated kids. Really. I was actually put in charge of arranging books – which was boring, but I was mostly free afterward. When I came to visit my sister when she was taking care of Hinamori, Hinamori would jump on me happily and call me ‘Aki-sensei the Second’. I found that amusing. She didn’t even know me that much. She also called Akisa ‘Aki-sensei’ and I used to tease Akisa about it later.

Hato Akisa  
Hinamori…she was one of my best friends. When I was eleven years old, she was born. My mom had been told to take care of her. When she was about five, however, I was put in charge of her as her teacher and friend. Hinamori looked up to me a lot. Her nickname for me was ‘Aki-sensei’. I found that irritating. However, my twin brother certainly didn’t and made fun of me for quite a long time. 

Hato Yukina  
Hinamori…was quite the cry baby. At ungodly hours of the night she’d be crying because she was hungry and/or she’d pooped. It was a tiring job taking care of her. She was quite the brat. At least when she was a baby.

Interesting…I wonder if these people are alive. Maybe I could find them…but they may not be alive. It sounds like Yukina is the mother, Akisa the sister, and Akihiko the brother. What about the father? Hm…  
“AKISE-CHAN~!” I heard the loud, cheerful and at the same time obnoxious voice of Atsushi. I quickly stuffed the book in my drawer and climbed off the bed to open the door. 

“Hey, daddy!” I smiled cheerfully. 

“Akise-chan!” he hugged me happily. “What did you do today, Akise-chan?”

“I looked at a few picture books!”

“What books did you read?”

“The Golden Star! A-And…a few others…I don’t remember.”

He smiled. “It’s fine, Akise-chan…now do you want dinner?”

“Uh-huh!”

“Let’s go!”

…

I hadn’t gotten a chance to read the book again. Atsushi kept me super busy…he made me exercise. Ugh. It was absolute torture. He made me exercise so goddamn much…  
“Dad~!” I panted after six laps around the palace, 200 push-ups, and 100 sit-ups. “Can I…stop?”  
“Absolutely not! Do five more laps and then you may stop!”  
I groaned. Stupid Atsushi.


	4. Chapter 4

I sighed. It was yet another day of training with Atsushi. By the time I turned 10, I’d been proficient in handling the whip. Whip…that’s what Lucy used, wasn’t it?

Today…was actually different. Atsushi decided to give me a tutor for magic, since he’d taught me all he could. I found that a little surprising – we were talking about one of the advisers of the palace here. Shouldn’t he be…you know, more powerful? I’d looked at him curiously but I didn’t question the matter.

Atsushi made me wait in the palace gardens for my new tutor. Hm…I wonder who it will be. Probably an OC. Or…maybe it was a canon character?

“Yo.”

I whipped around to see a black haired girl with blue eyes and large breasts. I blinked. “You must be…my new tutor?”

She nodded, rolling her eyes. “Well, duh.”

I glared at him, pissed. “There’s no need to be so rude!”

She made a noise of irritation and rolled her eyes again. “Brat. How did your dad even cooperate with you?”

“Excuse me?!”

“How did your dad even – ”

I clenched my fists, annoyed. “Shut up!” How dare she… Does she think she can come and be rude to me?

She scowled, before speaking again. “Fine – I’m sorry. Now, you are Akise Yukimura, am I right?”

“Well, duh,” I imitated, rolling my eyes. 

She narrowed her eyes at me. “Shut up. Anyways, introduce yourself – likes, dislikes, goals for the future, ambitions, hobbies, friends, etc.”

“I like cake, books, and art. I dislike people who are rude to me,” I shot her a glare, “and people who think they’re ‘all that’. I also dislike people who think I’m weak. As for my goal for the future…I want to join a guild. My ambition is to become a writer and a manga artist. I enjoy reading, drawing, writing, eating and painting.” Her eyes brightened up a bit after that. “My only friend is Hisui.”

She suddenly grinned. “You’re interesting. Anyways, I’m Luca Hato.”

Hato? Wasn’t that…the last name of those people who knew my mother? I furrowed my eyebrows.

“Is there anything wrong?” she asked.

“N-No, can we start training?” 

“Okay.”

She started explaining the basics of magic, and their types. She said I was gonna be learning Star Magic and a bit of Celestial Spirit Magic. So…Celestial Spirit Magic, huh…I’d have to acquire a key then. Maybe I’ll ask Atsushi to get a silver key or something for me. 

She started to teach me to mould my magic into simple shapes and forms, and how to convert it into Star-based attacks. She said that since there were stars everywhere above us in the sky, I’d be able to take magic from them, just like they did with Celestial Spirit Magic.

It was really interesting. Soon, it was time for lunch and after that, my lessons. Obviously. I was a part of Hisui’s family, so I should be well-versed in everything – combat and studies.

…

“You’d like to get a key?” Atsushi blinked. “But why?”

“I want to learn Celestial Spirit Magic,” I replied.

“Ah. I should have guessed. But…I’m busy tomorrow. Wait – maybe I can arrange for Hisui to come over, and she can take you? She is 16 after all.”

I smiled happily. “Sure! Thanks, dad!”

“You’re welcome. Now, could I have that cinnamon bun?” 

I glared at him, taking a bite of the last cinnamon bun there. “Absolutely not.”

“Hey! No fair!”

“Nothing’s fair in life.”

“Excuse me?!”

“Nothing’s fair in life, dad.”

“MEANIE!!!” God, I can’t believe how childish this guy is acting.

I smirked slightly. “You baby. I wonder if I should tell this to Obaa-san (aunt). Or maybe Oji-san (uncle).”

“NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!!! NUH-UH, NEVER EVER!!!”

“Then compose yourself, dad.”

“FINE!!!” he huffed, pouting. I snickered under my hand, and then tore off half of the bun and passed it to dad. He smiled happily at me, and both of us chomped in, not having any manners for once.

…

“Hisui-nee~! Do you know where we can get gate keys?” I asked. She blinked. “Gate keys? What do you need them for?”

“Well, Hato-sensei said that I needed gate keys to practice Celestial Spirit Magic,” I replied.

“Your new teacher?” 

“Yes. So…?”

“Okay. There’s a shop downtown. Do you want to go there directly or spend some time looking around?”

“Go there directly please! And after that, can we get a bite to eat?”

She smiled. “Sure.”

When we’d reached the shop, I’d certainly not been surprised to find it buzzing with customers. I’d certainly not been surprised when they all left the shop just to make room for the ‘royals’. In fact, I hadn’t been surprised by anything. 

“Hello, Hime-sama, what do you need from my shop?” the shopkeeper asked, bowing humbly.

“Akise, tell him,” she ordered. I smiled at the shopkeeper. “Can I have a gate key?”

He blinked. “Gate keys, Hime-sama? Of course…I have them.” He scrambled to the back of his shop, and came out a few minutes later, holding a box. He opened it, and took out two silver keys. Whoa – two silver keys! Meh…I wish I’d gotten golden, but they belonged to Lucy and Yukino I guess. 

“The Gate of the Fox and the Gate of the Canis Minor.” Canis Minor – I was gonna have another Plue! Yes!

I cheered inwardly and my smile widened. “Cool – Hisui-nee, can I have them both?”

She smiled. “Of course, Akise. How much is it?” She turned her attention to the shopkeeper.

“U-Uh…it’s absolutely free, Hime-sama! A-After all, you are getting this for your cousin, the daughter of Atsushi-sama, is it not? And Atsushi-sama is a great adviser, so…it’s free! Please…just tell him he’s a great adviser!” He shoved the keys into my hands. Whoa…he has respect for him. 

“Thanks so much, Shopkeeper-san!” Hisui smiled at him before dragging me out of the shop, keys in hand. I smiled, fingering both of the keys. “Thank you Hisui-nee. Now can we go for ice cream?”

She patted my head affectionately. “Sure.”


End file.
